His Only Visitor
by cherry2711
Summary: Harry thought he was alone in his prison cell, until Katheryn Lawson shows up. Sexy super-spy Katheryn is given the pretty simple task of observing his mental and physical health but how far will she really go into the twisted mind of the Green Goblin.


Week One

He took a deep look into the slightly blurred mirror. The green tinge from his face was starting to fade, but he couldn't open his mouth without revealing his hideous rotten teeth which no amount of teeth cleaning could hide. Not that he had anyone to hide it from except for the guards; they treated him like shit though, so he didn't try to look pretty for them. He hardly got any visitors except from the occasional visits from the Man in the Shadows, but those visits were for business purposes only. It was understandable from the eyes of an average, but he saw this place as a normal prison where visitors are allowed

It wasn't until he lost everything that he realised how lonely he really was. None of his school friends came to visit him, but that was unsurprising since they all hated him and he hated him. Peter Parker hadn't visited him either, which was more surprising to him since he thought he'd come begging for forgiveness which Harry would refuse. What sort of a friend would Harry be if he let Peter walk all over him after he refused to help save his life?

"AGGGHHHHH" Harry cried out, slamming his fists against the stony walls of his cell. He couldn't take any more of this containment it was playing with his brain. Well that paired with the spider venom pulsing through his veins. His fists slipped down the wall followed by his body as he ended up on the floor crying, again.

"Get up Osborn! Do you want us to put you in the goddamned straight jacket again?" the guard shouted as opened the door. " You have a visitor" Standing in his cell was a woman with shoulder length brown hair and a small figure. She wore a sleek leather suit with guns attached to both her thighs along with the yellow security tag.

"Who's this?"

"I'll give you an hour Miss Lawson"

Harry turned away from her. She was a stranger, probably working for some government agency which was surprising, but also incredibly boring since she would do nothing to please him. Instead he would get an interrogation.

"Good afternoon Mr Osborn" she says, her accent was British probably somewhere from the south. It was also very soft on Harry's ears, which was a nice relief from the sternness of all the guards.

"Is it afternoon? I can never tell" Harry mutters, still not giving her a second glance.

"Oh right well" she paused for a moment "My name is Katheryn Lawson from MI6"

"I'm Harry Osborn but my name doesn't mean shit anymore" he finally gets up to have a full look at her. She was shorter than him, but still had the body of the supermodel which was shown off well by her full body suit. Her brown hair was slightly wavy but it perfectly framed her big eyes, which looked blue but it was uncertain since the light was so dull. She looked young, younger than him but only slightly. "Why are you here?"

"I've been hired to bring weekly reports on your health"

"Why?"

"Um… For research" she seemed unsure of what she was saying. Her head ducked down in almost a sense of shame like she should've known the answer

"How old are you? What 17, 18, 19, 20?"

"I am 18" she said quickly regaining her position.

"18 huh? That's pretty young for a MI6 agent isn't it?" he started to walk closer towards her as he talked.

"I've been in the MI6 for almost 6 years and I know people who've started younger, age doesn't outweigh talent"

"What a splendid point." Instead of staying still in front of her, Harry almost circled her walking back and forth in the space around her. "So how long are you staying?"

"However long you wish"

"Forever? It gets sort of lonely in here." As he talked his taunting smile dropped into a frown. Sometimes he couldn't stop the deep pang of aloneness even with company. The worst part was that being with this agent almost made him feel normal again. She was someone to taunt and to try to control and Harry craved it. It gave him a certain thrill when things went his way so being in this cell was the complete opposite of what he wanted. The image of this girl staying inside with him made him happier than he's felt in ages. In his head, he imagined her reluctance to do what he wanted, but eventually she would become his and it made him feel amazing.

"Unfortunately I have other duties so I can only stay for a maximum of around 3 every time I visit"

Harry let out a sigh as his incredibly unrealistic fantasy was shattered. At least he had something to come back to now when he was craving more and more power all at once. "So, how often will you be visiting?"

"Once a week"

"Oh"

"Sorry" she looked almost guilty as if she should stay with him for more but of course Katheryn could never do that. She was just hired to gather information on him, not to befriend him. Not that she wanted to, this man was almost out of his mind.

"Its fine, it's not like I get many visitors anyway" he says, his eyes getting bigger like a puppy that'd been refused a treat. A treat that he really wanted.

"Who visits you then?" she asks, her face immediately turning back into the stone cold spy face which Harry was getting used to now. It was a small shock to him that she displayed some form of emotions since most 'spies' he'd encountered had never so much a grinned at him. Not like he encountered many 'spies' apart from Oscorps secret service which was just a glorified SWAT team.

"Nobody" he paused as he looked directly at her. He was almost trying to read the girl, but it was difficult since her face wasn't letting out any emotion at the moment. If only Katheryn Lawson were to let her guard down and act like a real human for one second, then he could read her like a book like everyone else. "Well except you"

The small smile he pulled as he spoke could probably warm anyone's heart. It was strange, especially coming from the lips of someone so isolated and unhinged and as Harry.

"Would you like it leave then?"

He stopped pacing and stood directly in front of her staring her down. "Of course"

She smiles as she fiddles with her left holster, almost shaking the gun "Shoot me and you can walk free" As she says this she pulls the gun straight out of the holder and threw it to him. He caught it with a great deal of surprise

"Seriously?" You could almost see his mind working like clockwork. His initial expression was happy by he soon began to look confused. His eyes scanned the gun carefully, but he didn't move it from his grasp. First he aimed it at Kathryn but he quickly jolted it up to aim at the ceiling, just to test it out. He pulled the trigger. Bang. A shot rang out, but not bullet left the gun. "Oh"

"You think I'm an idiot?"

"No I just" he paused his expression changing very quickly. It was hard to read. It was disappointment with the slightest gleam of anger in his eyes "Never mind"

"Okay"

"Would you do it if the roles were reversed?"

"I couldn't shoot someone in cold blood even if meant my freedom"

"Wow"

"Wow what?"

"You obviously don't know what it's like to be in here then. And also you just genuinely surprised me"

"How?"

"I just pictured people who work for government as cold and unforgiving not unable to shoot someone"

"We're human still"

"I know. I just…" he let out a sigh

"You have a habit of saying that?"

"Really?"

"Uh huh. So do you consider me human now?"

"No not the slightest" he paused, grinning at the floor "You're too pretty to be human"

In his mind he'd just said the best pick-up line ever that was sure to win him the girl. In her mind he'd just pulled off a cheesy one-liner that she was used to hearing. She just let out a sigh instead of saying her thoughts.

"Okay I was joking" he said "You're too human"

"Too human?"

"Yeah, too human. You care too much. I mean, think about it like this you don't feel guilty when swatting a fly so why feel guilty when killing something else? Like a person"

" When you kill a human it's not just them who suffer the consequences, it can be you, or the people around or people who are close to them. Flies don't have as many reprocussions"

"Okay we're getting too deep into moral rights and wrongs let's leave it"

"Feeling guilt are we?"

"I don't regret anything I did"

"Would you consider yourself still human?"

"Honesty? No. I've changed for the better. I'm stronger now. I don't feel as much as before and that's good because it leaves me without consequences. I feel as if I have a purpose now, that I'm not just some rich kid dicking about. I've played with life and death and it's the most fun I've ever had. Ever since I was born I was always on the edge of life, but now I've taken the dive but instead of falling I'm soaring and I bet you'll never know how that feels" as he spoke he almost backed Katheryn onto the wall as he walked closer and closer. She backed off in fear. As he got deeper and deeper into his speech his face began to change. You could almost see the green returning around the edge of his face. It was beautifully sickening.

Katheryn's breathing became heavier as his eyes didn't move off of her. He slammed his fist into the wall, trapping her. Not as if she could move anyway, as her body became stiff with fear. The girl wasn't easily frightened either. She'd faced guys twice her size when she was just the age of 14 and been held up in a Russian prison for about a month when she was 17. But now she's cowering in the corner over a prisoner dealing with insanity.

"I could snap your fucking neck" he says as he moves himself off the wall and walks away, turning his back to her. Moving too quickly, she walks to the door and places her hand on it ready to knock for the guards. "Don't go just yet"

The girl wasn't completely frozen just yet. She managed to reach for her thigh and grab her gun; the loaded one. She pulled it up over her face getting a clear shot of his back. As he turned around, her hands started to immediately shake. He let out a cackle as he saw her.

"Don't be a FOOL Kathryn. You and I both know you'd never pull that trigger" the boy says using his rotting hands to push down the gun. She almost dropped it instantly the sound of it crashing to the floor probably echoing throughout the entire building. "Tell whoever you work for, that my health is better than ever!" She nodded slowly picking her gun back up and putting it back in its holder. After she did this he leaned in close almost pressing his lips to her ears. As he did this he uttered a single word.

"Go"

_Kathryn Lawson's Report on the Physical and Mental Health of Harry Osborn- WEEK ONE_

_A first glimpse at him would lead you to believe that he was fine. Despite the obvious rotting of his fingernails and teeth, he's made a great change from what the original photos showed. After speaking for a few moments you would also believe he was as before. I've had no personal experience with Mr. Osborn before this occasion, but watching the footage the way he acted when I first arrived would be considered the way he was before. _

_Both these stances were kept up for a while until we tried the 'shoot me and you'll go free test' he aimed for me at first but the shot at the ceiling. After talking you'd still believe he was as he was. He flirted as expected until we touched on the morals of killing._

_He believed us agents as 'not human'. I corrected this point, but when I asked if he considered himself still human this is when things changed. He spoke a monologue about how he did not feel as much anymore and having a purpose. This speech made it clear that Harry Osborn is slipping away and being replaced with 'The Green Goblin'._

_As his mental state changed so did his physical. The green rotting effect came back into his face, especially around the sides. The physical change happened slowly but it was easy to see. It did not fade as he stopped talking. _

_This first visit fully proves that Harry Osborn is fully deserving of his place at Ravencroft and that he is nowhere near recovery. Although he stated that he was without visitors I personally got the impression that he is planning something unknown and that if we are to have any hope of stopping it these visits should continue._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So this little gem has been under my belt for a while and I must say I like the way it turned out. I haven't even finished writting it yet but I already have a sequel planned out in my head. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
